Servant of Sin, King of Evil
by Crystal Dew
Summary: At birth, two brothers were given two stones, whose demoniac souls merged with theirs. With it came Gallionne's gradual fall from grace. A story of evil told through rhyming.


**Notes**: This story was heavily inspired by the song "Servant of Evil" sung by Len Kagamine, but mostly by the Classical Nico Nico Chorus version of it. Thus I am not sure if this should be categorized as crossover fanfiction with Vocaloid or not.  
I attempted to write it with the most rhyming I could, and a bit like storytelling, too. It took a lot of work. I was more compelled to write this because I couldn't make an animation for it, so writing was the way.

I wanted to be able to add more to it, but it was far too difficult. I apologize for those who'd wish to see more characters.

**!Warnings: **Mainly violence. Possible incest.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Ivalice bears many tales  
'Tis only one more of them  
In a kingdom known as Gallionne  
Born were two sons of man

Rumored of royalty and of Barbaneth  
Brothers they were said to be  
Even if their colors contrasted  
And without blood proof to see  
if they were both truly noble  
But if Barbaneth said so, who wasn't to trust he?

At birth they were given  
Stones of unsurpassed wealth  
Sadly the gifters did not know  
Of the power they held

_A goat's mighty greed  
Given to the blonde son  
A centaur's odd masochy  
Given to the dark-haired one  
Little did they know  
That it would well be their doom  
And so in that day they laughed  
Under the light of the moon_

Ramza and Delita were their names  
Gallione's pride knew no bounds  
The boys grew loyal and caring  
Ready to mend any wounds

Both were known then  
As the youths without sin  
They had not yet noticed  
Ramza's malice within him

Even when the stones  
Were well out of their sight  
The demons were imbued inside them  
Only able to be driven off by unknown might

Their ways only became clearer  
With noble-commoner play  
And in the game of dominating and dominated  
The adults had no say

The brothers were far too close  
None could pull them apart  
With love and passion, to each other,  
They poured all contents of their hearts

But it was only Delita  
That Ramza was said to love  
And it became much of a worry  
Along the blonde's desire of gore

With Barbaneth's death did he take the throne  
As Dycedarg and Zalbaag were not yet seen as fit  
Ramza chose Delita as his loyal servant  
And that was the real start of it

At first Ramza ruled so well  
Only true wrongdoers filling prison cells  
Through the air wafted peacefully  
Diverse flowers' sweet smell

But the king's malice appeared to his kindness contest  
At the first time a villager came to ruthlessly protest  
And try though they might, his friends tried to forget his fate  
Thrown aside and battered, a body that the wolves promptly ate

And when the economy decreased due to trading problems  
Ramza easily raised the taxes  
Sending Delita to lay down protesters' axes  
Telling them to calm down, for the raise was necessary  
Recovering trust in child, old, adult, of both sexes

Yet Ramza did not lighten down his rule  
As if a lion would give out his earnings to a mule...  
So he sat on his throne, ever grinning  
Minding not his and Delita's sinning

Oh, such complexion  
"You would rather trust a god of no true existence,  
Than your king that lends you protection?  
This shows well your high insolence!"  
'Be grateful you commoners do not face my rejection.'

Delita answered the king's every whim  
Caring not whether it was a good order or a sin  
He faced his opponents with an expression of disdain  
Cut the rose, burned the stem  
After all, he loved Ramza more than one loves their brethren

And even as his sword became tainted with blood  
To the servant, the king was golden and pure  
A figure of utter kindness and allure

So even as the trust of the citizens faltered  
And Ramza's brothers' poisoning could not, with medicine, be countered  
And the mossfungus mushroom laid at the throne's foot, rotting with determination  
When the king ordered abruptly, "kiss me",  
The servant obeyed without hesitation

Once he was told to check upon the neighboring kingdom,  
Lesalia was its name  
It was prosperous, cheerful and brilliant  
In comparison to Gallionne, certainly not the same

But its brightest points were two humes  
Orran and Valmafra, they were  
And even though Delita was not so willing  
Those were friendly moments that they did share  
A warmth settled inside him, then  
Of this feeling of friendship, he was not so aware

While in the kingdom he saw its princess  
Ovelia, she was said to be  
Young, short, innocent  
Face bright with glee

Her happiness is almost contagious  
Big as a black chocobo's wing  
Though it is not enough to make him smile, yet.  
It is time to report back to the king

The servant talks well of Lesalia's state  
And of their princess heir  
Ramza's jealousy boiled in his veins  
Being rather unaware  
That though Delita said those things  
He still preferred Gallionne's lair.

And so the king ordered, twirling his hair curl  
"Burn down that kingdom, slay that girl."  
"Aye," said the servant, leaving at length  
He knew how Ramza trusted his strength

In Lesalia the people played, as they did for weeks  
Conversed, tried to be clever and witty  
Ignoring the brunette servant pacing the streets  
Not knowing what would happen to their city

Ovelia was a fair princess,  
A rose among a foul stench  
Though upon seeing her guards  
Delita's heart had to clench

Orran and Valmafra paced by her side  
And the three looked so content  
Hesitation came forth with all might  
He did not want to kill her during that moment

Does the demon inside him drives deeper  
Or does it only wither?

_Dear king there are wounds of yours that I want to mend_  
_So upon your orders I shall her to death send,  
But as tears flow down, I cannot understand  
Why should such innocent soul meet their end?_

Her death was Ramza's wish  
And in this he had no say  
So as his sword lunged forward into her heart  
He wondered why things need to be this way

He doesn't want to hear  
As the couple screams his name  
Blood drenches the dress as he hurries away  
Forever is the servant tainted in History's lane

From his hand, as he runs, comes forth fire spells  
His ears are deaf to the countless yells  
Many try to stop him, to the curses, the sword pays no heed  
Most of the city is on flames as he leaves, planted is chaos' seed

The entirety of Lesalia bares teeth at Gallionne  
But Ramza cares not, for he is his servant's only one  
"As you have always been," Delita insists,  
"This loyalty of mine has never gone through any risks."

_You are my dear king and I'm your loyal knight  
Dutifully unwavering  
Love deep as the dark of night  
Even if the entire world wishes your demise  
For you I will slay every troop, no matter the size_

"'Tis a dear dream of mine  
That world relations mend fine  
And that the kingdom of Gallionne shall shine  
With the colors of Beoulve paiting its shrine."

_White, it is. There should be no place for crimsom red in this.  
But to Delita, Ramza was golden still. And to believe otherwise, he had no will._

Lesalia's knights were prepared, loud  
Helped on by Gallionne's angered crowd  
They were to mass at the castle, weapons ready to wreck  
Wanting to separate the king's head from his neck

Well aware of this, the servant formulated a plan  
And even with his heart in turmoil  
He tried to appear calm  
Knowing it would be his body the one to nurture the soil

Delita stepped towards Ramza with a slight smile  
And pulled him into an embrace  
Trying to ignore his silence, untying his ponytail's lace  
He spoke, "I have a plan, it will last a short while."

_"I shall now swap our looks  
And be a good slave  
My life matters very little  
As long as it is yours I save.  
Do not worry, this plan will not sink.  
We are not as different as you may think."_

With a sweet, enchanting song  
Delita made his own hair blond and long  
Whilst Ramza's grew short and dark  
Both felt faltering the beats of their hearts

Transformation seemed complete  
They weren't so different, after all  
What remained were the colors of their eyes  
And that servant smile, far too small  
With a passionate embrace did Delita tell  
"I will trick and deceive all.

If we swap our clothes  
And keep our eyes shut  
They will never know  
And you won't be hurt."

_You are now a fugitive  
Whilst I'm Gallionne's king  
So at least allow me to sing  
Our last words of parting  
But the ticking clock insists otherwise  
Though I saw a flicker of light  
Inside the amber of your eyes_

Obeying Delita's orders, with hesitation,  
Ramza flees away  
Whilst Delita, in the king's appeareance,  
Allows to be led another way

The crowd beams at the sight of the tied king  
Being led, almost instantly, to the guillotine  
Trying to be quiet, and still half-smug  
As they proudly free Ramza's favourite chocobo, Josephine

Delita tries not to shiver as they put his head in place  
Unaware that it is Orran and Valmafra preparing the instrument  
Unaware that his smirk is fading  
Unaware that Ramza's gaze is over him in that moment

_... Evil... Manipulation...  
The worst kinds of art.  
But if that is why you are infamed  
Then I too, should be blamed  
For we share the same heart._

They do not allow him last words, do not give a prayer  
There are only cheers as the guards finish the instrument's links  
A lone tear graces down Delita's cheek, dark green eyes closed still  
When the blade falls down, it is of Ramza he thinks

_Tchunk._

_You are my dear lover, I am your self-sacrificing brother  
Fate laughed at us since we saw our way out of our mother_

The goat demon fades, unable to stand so much emotion force  
Leaving Ramza's soul free, right when things get worse  
As blood is spilled, his eyes shimmer with tears  
The people's cheers do not reach his ears

His heart clenches, feeling alone  
He runs away, not glancing back  
Whispering to himself, "What have I done...?"

When the spell fades,  
And they realize they killed the wrong one  
It matters little, for the real Ramza was already gone

Among the disbanding people, who were complaining mightly  
Orran crouched, regretful, by the unmoving body  
Seeing that the decapitated head was smiling slightly.

_Even if the whole world...  
_Ramza thought of Delita.  
_Wishes your demise...  
_Delita thought of Ramza.

_The only wish that I dream to gain...  
Is to be able to, in another life,  
Meet with you again..._


End file.
